


i wanted to go to a cafe today, but it's raining

by sodadesq



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Rain, i wrote this without thinking, ooc probably, they can be friends or husbands, you can read this however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodadesq/pseuds/sodadesq
Summary: The whole of London is cold and wet, but for Aziraphale and Crowley, the bookshop is warm.





	i wanted to go to a cafe today, but it's raining

Soft hands flipped the previously ‘open’ sign to a somewhat apologetic ‘closed’ against the window of the door. The backs of his knuckles gently brushed against the window and he inhaled in surprise at how cold it had become, in such a short amount of time. If you asked him, the weather had much too drastic mood swings. 

“I do hope it clears up for tomorrow…” The bookshop owner murmured, gazing out at the rain viciously hitting the pavement.

“It probably won’t. Haven’t you read the forecast in the paper, Aziraphale?”

He turned around quickly at the voice, his eyes going wide as he took in the languid and relaxed form of none other than his ~~best~~ friend Crowley. “Crowley!” He exclaimed, smiling brightly. “I haven’t seen you in a while! How are you? And…how did you get _in_?” 

Crowley adjusted himself on the armchair he’d taken hostage. He pointedly ignored the last question. “I’m good. Bit wet outside though, and everywhere is closed.” 

“I’m closed!” Aziraphale claimed, sitting on the couch near Crowley. He sat upright, looking toward him. Crowley thought it was ~~cute~~ dumb how he always sat like that, as though his posture would be ruined if he even thought about slouching. 

“Nah. You’re not. Otherwise I wouldn’t be in here,” Crowley said. “Hey, why did you want it to clear up tomorrow?” 

Aziraphale looked a bit confused. “What?”

“When you were talking to yourself?” Crowley reminded. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale said in realisation. “Well…there’s a cafe that opened a few streets down and I’ve heard it does a delightful cake but it’s closed on days where the weather is…terrible. And I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had a chance to go-”

“Terrible,” Crowley commented.

Aziraphale nodded quickly, agreeing immensely. “-so the time I _can_ go, I can’t because it’s raining.” 

Crowley bit his lip lightly. The expression on Aziraphale’s face was downright sad and Crowley hated it. He spoke before he could even think. “If the weather does clear up tomorrow, wanna go?” 

“You’d come with me?” The look on his face was to bright it was blinding. Crowley was glad he had his sunglasses with him. Then it dimmed, and Crowley frowned. “But quaint little cafes aren’t your thing.” 

The demon shrugged. “Well, maybe they’ll be my thing tomorrow.” 

Aziraphale blinked, his lips pulling upward. His eyes sparkled. “I do hope they are,” he said eventually. “Tea?” 

“Sure,” Crowley said, hoping desperately that the weather forecast was wrong and that the sky would be clear tomorrow. He hadn’t seen anyone fight rain before, but he was willing to try if it meant Aziraphale would smile at a stupid cupcake in a cafe.

The next day, Crowley and Aziraphale found themselves in a dainty white cafe, with the sun shining outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading my drabble about these two dorks. i hope they were even slightly in character ;;


End file.
